DarkPhoenix : Ascension
by AquaDragonSilverFire
Summary: This is the story of a Avarisa Navia, she ran away from her parents at 11, and has a fear of force users (even though she is one). Rated T for awesome chase scenes. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. Warning: chapters are revised about three times after their initial release. Please review if you see any major mistakes that the author may have missed! Ps. Each chapter has a PJO style title!
1. I play a deadly game of hide and seek

_**Avarisa Navia, a name that would be forgotten. A name replaced by something far more sinister, DarkPhoenix. However she was just another person, one of no sides. She was later a powerful mercenary, practically a third party during the clone wars. At least, she thought she was. When she was younger she accidentally drew too much attention to herself, catching both the attention of the Republic and the Separatists. She was strong, but could she fight them? This is her story, this is the ascension of DarkPhoenix. - ADSF**_

 **chapter one: I play a deadly game of hide and seek**

I rushed through the the streets panting heavily, my heart pounded in my chest. Pulling myself up onto a roof I surveyed the surrounding area. Making sure that no one had followed me. _Dang it_ I thought _why did I have to step in that puddle!_ Seeing two droids patrolling the streets, I started running again. Legs aching I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, attempting to get to my hideout as fast as possible.

My heart was slowly gripped tighter by fear's cold hand. Rain pelted my face as I got closer. Climbing through the open window on an abandoned building. I dropped onto the cold stone floor, shaking most of the water off me. Aviddr was a really **wet** moon, and cold too. I took off and shook out my tattered coat. I then hung it over the small fire I had started, it was dying so I placed another piece of broken wood on it.

Impressed by that fact that the fire had managed to stay burning for over an hour, I thought I was really lucky. Laying down onto the small pile of torn, and patched blankets. I slowly fell asleep. Safety was a rare commodity for me, I'd been on the run since I was 11, three years had passed since then. Why had I been on the run? I was force sensitive and I knew it. A few years after the clone wars started, I had felt endangered. I would be forced to choose sides, but I didn't want a side. I just wanted to help people, that meant keeping my identity secret. I was no batman, but I needed to keep myself from being captured. I hid my force abilities, only using them in dire situations. Otherwise they were kept dormant, and I liked it that way. I had blue eyes and auburn hair I was tall and thin because of the fact I didn't have much to eat.

I would always wear a hooded cloak and make myself scarce. To everyone in the galaxy. I was just another person, but to myself I was a person on a mission: stay alive, and keep others alive too. Don't try to be a hero, that's how you get yourself killed. Sleep took me into it's dark arms and the world faded. Time became irrelevant, because in the realm of dreams, nothing is as it looks to be.

I awoke to pounding noises coming from my door. I was aching all over, my nose was stuffy and my stomach grumbled. I sighed, why did it have to be so annoying to wake up? _Well_ I thought _I guess I better start running_. The fire had gone out over the night, and judging by the yells coming from the door. I was dealing with clones, this was a really scary circumstance. I had heard that they were genetically engineered to be powerful fighters, so I didn't like my chances. The rain had stopped, so I packed my stuff, pulled out my knife, and jumped out the way I had come in. Climbing up on top of the roof, I surveyed the area. _Huh, not a lot of security. Well let's just hope it stays that way._ I dropped off the roof, gasping in pain before falling onto my knees. I stood up, my heart pounding. Thinking for a moment, I decided to don my cloak and blend in.

After a few hours of searching, I almost gave up, before I saw another small empty house. All the windows and doors were boarded up. I walked into the alley, then someone grabbed my hand. It was a clone, his helmet was covered in markings. He seemed to regard me for a moment before saying

"She looks like the one. "

"Are you sure Rex?" Asked a tall man standing behind him.

"Yes sir." The clone replied

I vaguely recognized the man standing behind "Rex". Judging by the meal cylinder at his waist, he was a Jedi. At that moment I tore my arm from Rex's grip and made a break for it...

 ** _cliffhanger! Sorry, you don't get to find out what happens till next chapter.- ADSF_**


	2. I have a major fear of Jedi

**_Hi! Here's chapter two. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars- ADSF_**

 _ **Chapter two: I have a major fear of Jedi**_

I rushed through the streets. _Man,_ I thought _I shoud have eaten more!_ Too bad I had decided to ration the rest of my food, because I didn't know when, or where I would eat next. It also would have saved me some space. I rushed between two closely packed buildings, I found a dead end, but it didn't stop me. Noticing some small niches, I used them to climb up and over. I lept left onto a nearby rooftop, _If I could find those two droids I had seen earlier. Maybe I could lure the jedi and the clone into a fight._

Doging a blaster bolt I leapt off the roof, rolling to soften the blow. I leap to my feet and shove my way onto a crowded market. _Disappear, disappear, disappear_ I mutter under my breath. My eyes dart from stall to stall, finding a gap between two buildings, I tear the grate off a ventilation duct, and squeeze inside. Crawling along the tunnels. I realize something, _goddangit I'm being hunted, by a Jedi no less! I'm massively screwed. I need to hide._ Fear squeezes my heart, twisting my stomach into multiple pretzels, my nerves are frayed. I know there's no way I'm gonna escape, I will either die, or be captured.

This is may be a bad time, but I have a MAJOR fear of Jedi. I dunno why. I just do, so death looks pretty good when compared. My auburn hair rustles as I press my ear against the side of the vent. I can hear muffled talking on the other side. I hear nothing important so I move on. Deciding I've stayed here long enough, I crawl out the other end.

I almost get decapitated when I'm exiting, a blue lightsaber blade slashes through the air past my head. I roll onto my back, seeing the Jedi that was chasing me, along with two others. They, along with their clone friend, are fighting some droids. I attempt to escape, using the chaos of battle to cover my tracks. I almost succeed, until the clone grabs my arm. I almost stab him before thinking twice.

" You're not getting away again." He says as I struggle

" Lemme go!" I yell back, trying not to scream. " I didn't do anything to you!"

" Yes you did." He replies, doging a blaster bolt and firing back.

" Well what did I do then?"

" You almost got me killed!"

" Oh yeah, sorry." The battle had ended, all the droids were decimated , and I remembered that I HAD pushed him into some droids the other day. The Jedi were coming over, in an attempt to escape I decided to make a difficult choice. Stay here and get captured, or use the force. I chose to use the force.

I force shoved the clone away from me and sprinted off. Not daring to look back I leap onto the nearest roof, before dropping off into foot traffic again. I have to shove people out of my way. They yell at my retreating back, my blue eyes dart from side to side, searching for a way out of this mess.

 _ **Sorry about this chapter being so short. I promise the next one will be longer.- ADSF**_


	3. My captors have weird names

**_Soooo, I guess this is chapter three. I'm glad I've made it this far in so little time._** ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars._**

 ** _chapter three: My captors have weird names_**

I was getting tired, but I pushed on. I tripped and fell over on shards of glass, and my arm now gained a large cut. I just jumped up and sprinted away, chest hurt from all my heavy breathing. It started raining heavily, and yet I stumbled along. Time felt irrelevant to me. Only three emotions existed right now, fear, pain, and hopelessness. I couldn't keep going and I knew it, I was straining myself too hard. Even the Jedi relentlessly chasing me seemed tired.

You _can't get out of this one Avarisa,_ I told myself _you've gone too far this time, way too far._ Once my strength had finally run out, I climbed onto a platform and sat down behind some crates. I hoped they wouldn't see me. Unluckily I was spotted immediately, because I was sitting on the wrong side. I attempted to sprint away, but my legs felt like toothpicks submerged in molasses. It was like one of those nightmares where you couldn't run away, but you knew you had to.

As the Jedi came closer I backed up into a wall. Two of them fanned out to the left and right of me. Using the last of my strength I leapt up onto the roof of the building behind me. My legs hurt, my stomach was empty, my eyes were tired, my mouth was dry. I couldn't keep going. Then I felt myself topple over, and the world faded.

My first thought was, _W_ _here am I?_ I couldn't have been caught, no one kept prisoners this way. I was in some sort of room, it looked like a hospital. I didn't try sitting up, just in case there were restraints. The Jedi that had been chasing me were now standing over me.

"So," said the tall man off on my right "you've finally woken up."

"Where am I?" I asked " Who are you?" I asked looking at him "And who are they?" I gestured to his friends.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, that's Obi wan Kenobi, and this is Ashoka. Who are you?"

"M-my name is Avarisa Navia." I replied

I hadn't heard of any of them, so I suspected that they hadn't really been on Aviddr for very long. Gossip does NOT go around fast on Aviddr. I bet that if we were invaded the other side of the moon wouldn't know until the next thirty rotations. It was kinda funny actually. I almost laughed, I noticed that Obi wan seemed to be thinking hard. I knew the expression because it looked like the one I made when I was doing the same thing.

"So," I said "onto the next question, where am I?" They all looked at each other for a moment before speaking. "We won't tell you that yet." Said Obi wan

" Why am I here then?" I asked, staring up at them.

" You _do_ realize you used the force back there. Right?" Said Anakin

"Um, yeah?"

"Huh, most kids your age would allredy be training to become Jedi."

" I ran away a few years after the clone wars started." _Because I didn't want to chose sides_ I thought with a shiver, I really didn't want to remember the night I left.

" What age were you?"

"Eleven."

"Even then, the Jedi should have found you, and taken you to the temple." He looked at his friends. They didn't speak, but I suspected some telepathy was involved. I decided not to try and listen in, and instead suppress the memory of the night I left. After that conversation, they didn't speak with me again. I was brought onto a ship were I was locked in the brig, I shrugged and simply laid down to rest.

I had a terrible nightmare, I relived the moment when I ran away. I had been a dark and stormy day, much like any other on Aviddr. My dad had gone off to work and my mom was the only one home. I had packed my bag, when my mother Claria had screamed my name up the stairs. I went down to see what she wanted. As it turned out, she was drunk, again. When I turned to leave she immediately grabbed my arm, and attempted to punch me in the face. She muttered " it's all your fault" over and over.

Drawing off of my fear I accidentally force pushed her into a cupboard, seeing the opening I sprinted up to my room. I was just about to leap out the window when she screamed somthing bone chilling," I wish your real mother dies, so you'll never know her. Or that scumbag of a father too!" Then I had run off into the night, hoping she wouldn't follow me.

 ** _Yikes, looks like Avarisa has some pretty bad memories. Well it's about 11:00 or so. I'm gonna get to bed now. Feedback is appreciated as always- ADSF_**


	4. The floor is rising octagons

_**Hi there everybody! Here's a brand new chapter I think you'll enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The floor is rising octagons.**_

I woke up in cold sweat, panting. Why had I relived that memory? Especially the one I have been specifically suppressing for a long time? I hated being confused, to me knowledge could stop you from dying. Almost as much as not being a hero. Pacing was the only thing keeping me from trying to escape. I didn't have my knife, or for that matter anything, except for my clothes. _Jeez, it's really boring in here,_ my thoughts repeatedly muttered. I felt a creeping sense of terror, I was NOT supposed to be captured.

 _Why me, why me, why me?_ I wondered _Because you used the force._ I replied subconsciously. It still didn't make sense, I was too old to become a Jedi. _Maybe they want to kill me. I mean, I'm not exactly that powerful. Though I haven't been able to use my abilities very much. Meh, I need to go find a way out._ Searching my room I noticed a vent cover. I found that it wasn't secured very well, so I removed it and climbed in. While passing under a vent I heard a clone say. " The kid has entered the test, inform general Kenobi immediately."

"Well," I muttered "that's just _fantastic_." but it sounded more like nonsensical mumbling. I continued crawling along the tunnel. At least a test would be less boring than sitting in a cell all day. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my left arm, Only then did I notice a piece of metal that was bending off the wall. Cussing under my breath I continued along the tunnel.

At the end there was a large chamber. In the middle of the room there was a pedestal, on it was my bag of stuff. _It's too easy. If this isn't a trap, I expect better from Jedi._ The floor had a weird patter of octagons on it. I decided to test my weight on the one in front of me, when I pressed it nothing happened. I pressed the next one in front of me, this time it rose up out of the floor.

" So that's how this works, interesting." I slowly devised a plan. The room was about 30 feet long and 90 feet tall. Maybe if I used the force, I could just leap up, grab my bag, and leave. It all made sense. However I was gonna only that plan in the event that nothing else worked. I tapped both octagons on the sides of the first. The one on the left did nothing. The one on the right shot straight out of the floor, and slammed against the ceiling.

After a ton of trial and error, I realized somthing. The test was unbeatable unless you used the force. I decided to do what I'd originally planned. I leapt up and grabbed my bag. Before leaping the rest of the way across. I was tired but had suceeded. I took some water out of my pack and drank it, only using small sips. I needed to preserve my food an or water. I noticed a number on the wall, 1. Did it mean there were more? Probably but I wasn't gonna stick around to find out. Now that I had my stuff I could escape for real.

First I cut the grate off of a vent that was sitting in the corner of the room. It was unprotected and didn't seem like part of the test. I crawled into the vent, it was a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic, or this would've been terrible. I heard another voice shout

" She's gone sir, she has somehow managed to escape the test."

" Clever, I didn't expect that. " I heard another voice say

" We don't know where she is, and if we can't track her, she could be anywhere."

" I know it's very worrying."

 ** _Ok well that was pretty long and it's after 11:00, so goodnight!- ADSF_**


	5. Droids are my least favorite animal

**_Here's another chapter! Yay!- ADSF_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._**

 _ **chapter 5: Droids are my least favorite animal**_

I grinned, they didnt know where in the heck I was. This meant that they couldn't find me, which gave me a free ticket out of having to fight for them. Then there was some bad news. I was then shaken out of the vent, and into plain view.

" Sir we're being attacked!"

" What is it?"

" Droid fighters off our starboard side."

" We can still make it, keep going."

" Alright sir, but what about the droids?"

" Focus all fire on them, we don't need any more distractions. There is a force sensitive girl on this ship. And she isn't very friendly."

The hadn't seen me yet, until I spoke " Well I'm sorry if I scared you." I said, staring at them with a smile that probably looked evil. Master Kenobi hadn't noticed me until I had spoken, and neither had the clones. " But you should make your tests more secure." They all stared at me as though I had just killed someone in a very brutal manner.

" What?"

" So that's where you were." He replied " I was wondering when you would show up."

" Well then, where the heck are you taking me?"

" We were going to Courscant, and we still are."

" Why am I not dead?"

" Because you might have useful information."

" Well I don't, so too bad."

" Do you want to die?"

" That depends. I won't join you, but you probably would have killed me if you didn't want me on your side."

" What if we needed permission?"

" You wouldn't need permission to kill me. So why am I still alive? Stop with your mind games and tell me."

" I have already told you why."

Our conversation was cut short there and then, when more droids attacked the ship.

" Sir," yelled one of the clones " We're being boarded!"

" Is that even possible?" I asked

" What do you think?"

"Yes?"

The jedi sprinted away, I didn't have anything better to do, so I followed him. Worst mistake of my life. I had walked right into a tedious gun battle, doing the natural thing I ran for cover, hiding behind a large pile of destroyed spaceship. I retrieved a blaster from the dead body of a clone. I then turned around and fired into the masses to droids clogging up the hall. Not and ideal day to be honest.

The battle seemed to last forever, and I was more than just bored by that point. I had almost been shot multiple times. So I decided to use the force, however only a little bit. I grabbed multiple droids and attempted to smash them together. But I only managed to squish them together a bit. This did make them easier targets for everyone else though. At least that's what I told myself.

The battle had ended pretty quickly. The rest of the droids had fled, so the ship continued on. I was then promptly put into a different cell, and sat there until we arrived. I was still extremely bored, the only thing I could do was contemplate what would happen. I came up with a ton of theories about what would happen. The most recurring ones were of my death, being forced to join them. I guessed that was what would happen.

I could only hope that my fate might be different. As a child I had admired them, but my mom and dad had implanted me with the knowledge that they were killing machines. Only seeking to destroy the lives of others. The fact I was going to meet some of the most powerful ones in the galaxy fricking scared me. I shivered, something didn't feel right.

 ** _She has become aware of Palpatine, if she meets him she will probably Take a ride on the nope train to $ &? that $ h$&?ville. And yes, I did use a grawlix- ADSF_**


	6. this chapter broke many personal records

_**Ok wow, this is a new record! Six chapters! Yes! I hope you enjoy.- ADSF**_

 _ **disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**_

 ** _chapter 6: I meet the council, and get scared_**

There were no more attacks, so I just kinda sat around. I still couldn't see why everyone on my home moon was so scared of going to prison. It was just a bunch of sitting around, and doing nothing, it was like a timeout for adults. They hadn't even taken away my backpack, so I decided to search it for something to do. I came up with a ball, just a normal bouncy ball, I also found a handy switchblade. I then hid the switchblade in mp the sleeve of my jacket. I tossed the ball into the nearest wall and caught it again. I repeated this until some clones came in and brought me out of my cell.

I stared around, we had landed and I was being transported like cargo, to the temple. I slipped the switchblade I had in my sleeve into my hand. It would be completely useless against lightsabers, but it felt better to be armed than not. The sheer amount of force power in this biulding was overwhelming. It was like almost getting slapped in the face by a orangutang. Terrifying but relieving at the same time. The place was huge, but crowded. I wanted to hide in a corner until everyone left.

By the time we had reached the council room, my stomach had tied itself in about a hundred different knots. I was worried, sick, in a bit of pain from hitting my head, and most of all, terrified. The doors swung open and I was brought in, the doors closed behind me. Then I backed up into a wall, so fast I caused myself physical pain. The people in question looked confused, and it wasn't them. It was what I felt, a dark prescence. It wasn't in the room but it was nearby.

They all stared at me, then one of them spoke.

" Who are you?"

" Don't you already know?" I replied, feeling uneasy.

" We'd like to hear from you."

" I-I'm Avarisa Navia."

" Are you sure?"

" Um, yes?"

" Good. Let us explain why we brought you here..."

They seemed to go on forever, explaining some stuff, and asking some questions. The gist of it was that they had known of my force sensitivity, but couldn't find me. My "parents" had said that I was dead. They had sent people off looking for me, but their expeditions had been fruitless. Until a few days ago, and they thought I might have died during the chase.

They had heard I was not, in fact dead. So they set up the test. There had been more rooms, but my escape made them pointless. They had been told of the attack, and my attempt to smash the droids together, somehow. They then decided that I would be trained by Master Kenobi. That way they could closely measure my progress. I was also given a lightsaber, so I could actually fight instead of just hide behind crates and try to shoot stuff.

The dark presence was still there, something was definitely not right. I was feeling a bit better by the end of it. No one else seemed phased by the presence, I would be suprised if they had no idea it was there. My arm hurt from where it had been scratched, but I mostly felt fine. I felt all weird after the talk, something was tugging at the back of my mind. I didn't know what it was, so I shrugged it off.

My dream that night was another memory, but one I hadn't known of. I could tell it was a memory because they had a certain feel about them. One not commonly found in dreams. My eyesight seemed blurry this time, but I could see what roughly amounted to a face. I couldn't move, nor could I do anything else for that matter. Then I heard a voice,

" I'm going to name you Ayraia. Yes I like that, Ayraia Kryze. Who could your father be Ayraia, who could he be?" I assumed that is wasn't a memory I had seen before, this meant that it was more real than fake. You see, memories change the more we recall them and this is the first I've seen of this one. Meaning that it's probably more real than fake. I woke up crying for some reason, but I was also confused. Neither of those names were mine. Unless, I had been living under a false name all my life. It begged too many questions for me to answer in one night. So I went back to sleep, deciding to ask questions tomorrow. This dream was still very confusing, and I didn't have time to figure it out.

Next morning I got up out of bed, I was still trying to answer the perplexing question last night had posed me. What is my real name and if, I'm living under a false name, why? My mind was still churning when I found my master and asked what we were doing that day.

" We're going to go back to Aviddr. There are questions that need answers, also there is a separatist attack on the main city."

" You'll have to be more specific," I replied " Aviddr is all city and no nature. It's known by the locals as the moon with a lake sky."

"I see, Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No."

" I sense you're confused about something."

" I don't want you pestering me so I'll tell you. I had a dream, a memory dream. I've had them frequently but this time it was different. There was a woman, she said my name wasn't Avarisa Navia. She called me by someone else's name."

" Who was she, what was her name?'

"She never said her name, and she was all blurry."

" What did she call you?"

"I think she called me Ayraia, Ayraia Kryze." He just stared at me, his expression changing over and over. It went from confusion, to realization, to fear. As fast as blinking.

 _ **I'm gonna stop you there, sorry. This is the first chapter I've written that goes over 1000 words. so... yay? There is now a mystery for you to solve, you know her mother now I want you to figure out her father. Here's a clue: read chapter one to see her described just a little more. You can also find other little clues hidden throughout the story.**_


End file.
